United Front Extra Ops
Not to be confused with the event of the same name? A new type of Extra Ops introduced in December 2017, United Front-style Extra Ops function extremely similar to the Crank Key Extra Ops as well as having a cooperation mode similar to Metal Slug Defense's co-op mode. During United Fronts, three dailies are available - successfully complete Solo, PT and United modes 3 times. Completion of these dailies yields 1000 . Modes Solo Considered to be the easiest of the three modes, Solo mode allows the player to attempt the Extra Ops by themselves. It uses the least amount of sorties, but also gives a poor sortie:coin ratio. If the enemy base is struck, then the AI retaliates with a large amount of units. There are three difficulties players can select; Very Easy, Normal and Very Hard. Solo mode follows the same format as with all other Extra Ops - defeat means the player can spend 30 medals to reattempt the stage, though it is not recommended to do so. Leaving the level upon being defeated yields reduced coins. Very Easy mode provides 120 coins, Normal 240, and Very Hard 360 coins (not including any experts in the player's deck). Point This mode is slightly harder than Solo, but offers the most points at the cost of most sorties. Players cooperate with others in real time to defeat the enemy in a set amount of time. If a partner cannot be found within 45 seconds, then the player can select the CPU-cooperative to have the AI use the deck instead. If the enemy base is struck, then the AI retaliates with a large amount of units. As of the 3.11.0 update, players may rematch with their partners up to five times. With friends, the first rematch is free, but the remaining tries will require sorties from both players. If one player leaves, no further rematches can be done for the day even if the limit has not been reached. Easy mode provides 240 coins, Very Hard 480, and Hell 960 coins upon completion (not including any experts in the player's deck). If the team loses the Point battle, then the amount of coins obtained is greatly reduced. United Battle This mode is considered the hardest out of the three, as a mobile satellite guards the enemy base which periodically shoots out four lasers at allied units for high damage. Like Point mode, United Battle is also co-op and also has a CPU co-op feature if a partner cannot be found in time. In this mode, the enemy consists of random units from the first deck of other players, all controlled by the AI. This mode factors in the two player's levels - strong players means the enemy deck is significantly stronger, and the base has greatly increased health. Like the previous modes, striking the enemy base will cause the AI to retaliate with a large amount of units. However, the AI is generally less strict with this - the rush of units only arrive if the base loses around 20% of its health. As of the 3.11.0 update, players may rematch with their partners up to five times. With friends, the first rematch is free, but the remaining tries will require sorties from both players. If one player leaves, no further rematches can be done for the day even if the limit has not been reached. If the team loses the United Battle, then the players automatically get a "D" rank as their coin bonus - the original amount of points remains unaffected. Unlike the previous two modes where the points are always the same regardless of how long the event lasts, United Battle either offers a varying amount of United Coins based on the duration of the event. United Battle offers 650 or 750 coins respectively upon completion (not including any experts in the player's deck), depending on the duration of the United Front; 6 for 750, and 7 for 650. United Coins United Coins are used to buy various rewards through the United Shop, such as unit parts, equippable items, MSP, medals, and new avatar icons. Any coins that remain unspent after the event ends are automatically converted to MSP through the mailbox, at a 1:200 ratio (the same as purchasing it through the United Shop manually). United Front Extra Ops boasts several golden-colored bosses and rare units, each of them having their own unique unorthodox abilities which allow them to effectively fulfill their roles in battle. Rewards Each mode - Solo, PT and UB all share the same reward table. With each victory (or defeat in UB) in each mode provides "points" that are grouped together to unlock rewards from the reward table. The difficulty determines how much of these points are provided upon victory: *Solo - 1, 2, 3 *PT - 2, 4, 8 *UB - 5 (x2 so effectively 10) As more stars are accumulated by participants, further rewards are unlocked. Rewards from the table include Mystery Crank Keys, various currencies (including United Coins) and at the end of each table are 500 medals to claim. This means up to six Mystery Crank Keys and 1,500 Medals can be obtained at 3,000,000 points and 3,500,000 points respectively. However, in 7 day United Front Ops, the amount of points required to obtain the medal reward is increased to 3,750,000. Used Shop As of the 3.15.0 update (United Front X), players may spend their accumulated United Coins in the Used Shop. This shop sells units and their related items, and stocks all merchandise up until the two most recent United Front Ops. The Used Shop works similarly to the Rare and Extra Shops. Typically it is not recommended to spend on this shop unless the player shows interest in the old units, given their lack of usefulness in catching up with the current trends. Both the silver and gold-framed Super Rare units cost significantly more, where as a platinum, fully equipped Rare unit (assuming one starts from scratch) only costs slightly higher compared to their first release. The Used Shop offers the following: * x1 Unit Part (Rare) - 600 * x1 Unit Part (Super Rare) - 4000 * Silver Item (Rare) - 750 * Silver Item (Super Rare) - 3000 * Gold Item (Rare) - 1500 * Gold Item (Super Rare) - 6000 * Platinum Item (Rare Skill 4 Item) - 2250 * Platinum Item (Rare Skill 5 Item) 3000 * Platinum Item (Super Rare Skill 4 Item) - 12000 * Platinum Item (Super Rare Skill 5 Item) - 18000 List of Ops Trivia * The name of this type of Extra Ops also references the term of the same name. Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes